7 Swords Soul Calibur 4
by Kaito Watanabe
Summary: 3 wil die, 3 will return, but only 1 will be reborn... only act 1 so far, writing act 2 right now


7 Swords

7 Swords

By

Aaron Brown

Six souls… Each path intertwines with another… Six souls who's live are changed forever, and cursed…

Act One: Sad Souls

The Vengeful Soul

As he sits on the floor of a private room in a Japanese bar, drinking Saki, remembering the events of that dreaded night. The night he's beloved wife died…

…He sits with he's wife Megumi and he loyal friend Kenshin having party marking the one year anniversary of his heroism. There are only two guests to attend this event, one is has not yet shown; he's younger brother Kyo who with Kenshin served under his command during the campaign of Grandail where the brothers met a Nineteen year old Kenshin for the first time. Kenshin was an Assassin who just lost he's lord. War was not new for the brother then. He served under the leadership of the Great Samurai Sanada, Yukimura before the Samurai's death. The two were close friends. As the three waited they ate, drank Saki, and told tales. They herd their knock at the gate, Megumi got up to she whom it was, though they had an idea. A minute later a scream came from the courtyard. They rush to the sound, Katanas at the ready only to see a dreadfully sight. Megumi was dead covered in blood. Kyo was standing on top of the body with and evil grin, he's sword drawn, blood dripping for the blade. With furious anger Kenshin charged at Kyo, but he's effort was useless for Kyo noticed Kenshin, dodging his attack and countered slicing Kenshin through he's chest. Gallons of blood sprayed out as Kenshin fell to the floor dead. Witnessing the death of he's friend he charge slicing Kyo's eyes making him drop his sword. As he was getting ready for the finishing blow Kyo grabbed the blade of his sword and took it from his hand. With the other hand Kyo grabbed his brother by his neck and through him with superhuman strength into a tree. A moment later he through his brothers sword impaling him onto the tree. Thinking he was dead he covered his face and began to laugh. After he left the home… But the brother was not let dead, his anger kept him alive. He slowly pulled out the blade from his lower chest. Finally moments later he detached himself for the tree, and fell from the ground. Looking at the bodies he started to weep for he's closet friend and he's beloved wife.

He's name is Reiji. He is the Hero who killed the King of Grandeil and destroyed the evil blade Soul Edge saving many kingdoms, or so he thought. While in the room he heard two Samurai just outside the door talking about Soul Edge's return. He rushed towards the man ask where they herd this. The first one replied say that a giant tower had burst from the ground and turned the towns people of Ostreinsberg into evil beings. _Ostreinsberg_ he thought _that's in Europe!_ Without a moments hesitation he took the first boat to there. Knowing that wherever Soul Edge was, his brother was not far. For that was the only thing that could satisfy his brother's demon blood…

Betrayer of Blood

_Kill them…KILL THEM ALL!_ Said the voice inside Kyo's head. "NO! I CAN'T!" yelled Kyo, struggling to resist. This voice was not always there…

While fighting for his clan in the Warring States period of Japan, he was captured by an unknown side and was experimented on. One of the Experiments was putting a shard of Soul Edge into his blood stream. Though they did not know about he's clans cursed demon blood. The Shard of Soul Edge amplified he's demon blood to the point where it awoke a demon within him, sending him into a blind killing frenzy, killing all of he's capturers. After that Kyo was able to regain himself. Kyo wondered why he stopped. Then an image of Soul Edge flashed into him mind, and the answer became clear. He must claim Soul Edge to put the demon inside him asleep. After a year of fighting armies and researching about Soul Edge, he finally found word that the King of Grandeil had claimed a powerful sword, but was corrupted by it and was planning to attack all of Japan. _It must be Soul Edge!_ He thought. Luckily The Daimyo of the clan charged him and his older brother Reiji, who was fighting for the Sanada clan at the time, with Saving Japan by killing the king of Grandeil and destroying the evil blade Soul Edge. They gave them Leadership of ten thousand of their greatest troops. Witch included Reiji's wife Megumi, their younger sister Mai, and a nineteen-year-old assassin by the name of Kenshin. The Campaign took a year to finish. The five stood in the grand hall of the King's Castle. They made quick work with the King's personal guards. With the King in possession Soul Edge he used the blade's power to the fullest, making the battle long and difficult. In the end they lost their dear younger sister Mai who was only sixteen and was to be married off to declare an alliance between their clan and another. When the King fell to his death there only laid one more duty: Destroy Soul Edge, but before Reiji could destroy the sword Kyo stopped him, telling him what had happen to him. They stood for a moment.

Then Reiji told his brother with confidence "Your will is strong brother"

"NO!" yell Kyo, and with that Soul Edge was destroyed.

After remembering that Memory Kyo found himself at the gate of his brothers home, the voice still taunting him. A hard wind blew, ringing the bell. Moments later Megumi came to the gate, and opened the door. He walked into the courtyard. "We thought you'd never make it," she said with a kind voice. Right then he knew his will broke. Right then he knew he lost control and gave in. "Why are you in your armor?" she asked. He turned to her without saying anything. The last thing he heard was her scream. When he regained himself he found a terrible site. Everyone was dead; Kenshin was on the floor, cut through the middle, Megumi was covered in blood, a gash going down her chest, and his brother pined into a tree with his own sword. He covered his face to cry but instead he laughed. At that moment he lost his sanity.

A year later…As he cut down groups of soldiers he was wondering why he couldn't find a strong opponent. Kill people from each side of the conflict. For he was not under anyone's command. He was on his own side killing anyone he saw, cutting them down with easy. When only the last Commander was left, he asked him one thing, "Do you know anyone able to stand against me?" "I… I don't know…please don't kill me!" he replied. "Are you sure?" Kyo asked. "I've herd rumors that a tower appeared in Ostreinsberg! Soul Edge is there!" with that Kyo grinned, "Then I will head there!"

"Will you let me live?" asked the commander. "Of course…NOT!" He was cut down…

The Dead Love

She awoke wondering where she was. She looked at the surroundings to get an idea where. She found out that she was at the stream not to far from her home. Though she wondered why she was there. _Well _she thought_ I don't want to worry my husband_, with that she walked to her home. When walking to her home she was trying to remember the events of the day and why she woke up near the stream, but she couldn't regain her memory. Right then she noticed something, something se should have noticed earlier. Some was following her. She turned around to see what it was. To her shock it was a bird, but not just any bird this was a Crow. When se got close to it the crow just stood there unafraid, waiting. This confused her. No matter how close she got to the crow, it would never fly away. Even when she was an inch away from it kneeling, it still just stood there staring at her. "What is it you need?" she asked the crow. After the question was asked the crow flew and landed itself onto her shoulder. _How odd_ she thought, but she continued back home. She came to the gate of her home. It was a strange site to her. The gate looked old and unkempt. She hesitated to walk in. Then for the first time the crow flew off her shoulder and onto the gate. It cawed once, to her it seemed like it was telling her to go in, so she did. Her home had the same appearance as her gate. She was in deep confusion now. Wondering why her home was like this. Wondering why she woke up next to the stream. She started to become hysterical. Then she remembered everything. She was killed…killed by her brother by marriage: Kyo. She rushed into the house calling out her husbands name "REIJI! REIJI!" There was no answer. She fell to the floor and started to weep. She was alone, her husband missing, possible dead. Then the Crow landed near her to get her attention. She looked it was her neighbors daughter Keikiyo. "I saw you walk in so I followed you" Said Keikiyo "please doesn't be angry." Megumi stood up. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. "Yes" Keikiyo responded, "They said you were killed along with your friend Kenshin"

"And what about Reiji?" Megumi asked

"He lives but he does not live here anymore"

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know exactly, he became a wonderer"

"How long since it been that night"

"A whole year"

_A year__!_ She thought_ How can I find him now, he could be anywhere_

"Ummm, I herd a rumor about him though", Keikiyo said.

"What is it?"

"They say he went to Ostreinsberg to investigate the tower that appeared there"

"Why?"

"They say there's and evil sword there called Soul Edge"

_That's why; he's going there in hope of find Kyo, and getting revenge!_

"Thank you Keikiyo, I must go there at once"

"Oh…uh…your welcome"

Megumi went into her room searching for something. "There it is", she said. She pulled out an Umbrella, but this was not an ordinary umbrella, it was her weapon of choice. For the umbrella was in reality and Katana with a disguised sheath. Once she got that she headed to the docks to get a boat to Ostreinsberg. The crow was still following her…

The Lost Memories

He wakes up to find himself in the meeting hall of the castle, where a meeting of the three Vampire Elders. They all look the same as he saw them last. All with faces that look like they're barely in their mid-twenties. Vincent with straight short black hair, blood red eyes filled with anger and hatred, but out of all of them he was the most self-contained. And Safira who had the most beautiful face in all of life, with long black hair and the silky blood red dress she wore in only special occasions, or in time of War. Then there was him, straight black hair, wild red eyes, and an over confident look, out of the three he was the trouble maker, but he was an excellent fighter. He was the leader of the special tactics of the Vampires, the elite, Vincent was their Military Strategist, and Safira was the social and political diplomat. "There was thirty casualties," said Vincent. "Thirty? Damn…"scolded Safira. She look with worried eyes "Zane what should we do?" "What are they after?" said Zane. "Well isn't obvious," said Vincent. "They want use dead," said Safira. "But why?" asked Zane "Because of fear, we have freedoms and powers they do not," answered Safira. "Now then, I believe we asked you a question," said Vincent. Zane thought for a while. Moment later he opened his mouth to speak "Send Me and two other Special Tactics members to the Holy Knights Headquarters. When there we will dispatch their leader, making sure they never bother us again!" Safira and Vincent looked at each other, then back to Zane, "Ok" said Vincent. "Be careful," said Safira with a worried look.

He awoke from his dream, a forgotten memory that was locked inside his heart. He was at the top of a castle his blood spilled all over the floor. _I always knew I was a vampire. But I didn't know I was an elder_ he thought _Yes I remember every thing now_. When trying to kill the leader of the Holy Knights, Kadaj, he was captured and they wiped his memory, telling him he was their assassin. He killed all of his people, but all this was a year ago. This mission was to kill a Vampire Lord in hiding, but there was none, he was betrayed, and killed, or so they think. Elders are harder to kill, compared to a regular Vampire. The only thing that can kill an Elder is another Elder. Now Zane wondered though why did this happen, how did Kadaj beat him. Then a name ran through his mind…_Soul Edge! Kadaj had possession of Soul Edge! But it was not its full form…_Then he remembered something else the men that killed him said that their whole guild was being paid by Kadaj to kill every Knight in the order. _Kadaj has gone mad!_ Then he sensed someone was watching him. "Who's there?" Zane Demanded. A figure walked out of the shadows. "I its only me, Safira" she said. With a surprised look, he said, "I can't believe you're alive" "Yes, I went into hiding," she said. "I'm Sorry…for what I've done," he said with a hurt voice. "Its ok…you were not yourself," she told him. "I have to get revenge!" he claimed, "but I don't know where Kadaj is" "I do," she said.

"Where?"

"He is heading to Ostreinsberg"

"Why?"

"A tower appeared from the ground, turning the towns people mad. They sad it's the work of Soul Edge"

"Then I must go there!"

"Ok…but first." Safira walk up to Zane and softly touched his face, and kissed him on the lips. "Come back to me when this is over," she begged.

"I will," then he jump off the roof of the castle and started his journey to Ostreinsberg…

King of Betrayal

"Good. I give the Order to KILL EVERY HOLY KNIGHT!" Kadaj yelled why laughing. That sword changed him. Before Kadaj had got possession of Soul Edge he was a just ruler, who fought for the right thing, but now he was one of the monsters he so desperately fought against. Sadly he was to blind to see this. Sitting in his throne room he remembers an event that happened a year ago…

"GET TO THE GATES! PROTECT OUR LEADER!" yelled one of his guards just before he was cut down. Kadaj watched as his men were cut down one by one by three assassins. _Their very quick_ he thought_ they must be vampires_. Two of the Three fell by the blades of his personal guards, but the last one made quick work of them. _Hmmm what power. Is he an elder?_ Kadaj wondered _if he is then he must be Zane, leader of the vampire's special tactics squad: The Death Dealers. _"This should be interesting," he said as Zane made his way to the throne. "Kadaj! I've come for your head!" yelled Zane. "Well then, come a try to take it!" demanded Kadaj as he charged at Zane preparing for an attack. Zane was barely able to parry the first attack, but was not so lucky with the second hit. Kadaj hit Zane sending him flying One Hundred yards back, hitting the throne room doors. Zane was out cold, but not dead. "Get this maggot out of my site!" yelled Kadaj. "What do you want us to do with him sir?" asked one of his knights. "Wipe his memory, and put him into our ranks," replied Kadaj. " It will be done sir"…

Admiring his work Kadaj finally noticed something. His sword Soul Edge it as cracked. He wondered why. The only person to every hit his blade was Zane, when he parried his attack. Then he realized that that version of Soul Edge was incomplete. _I must complete it_ he thought. As the guild of assassins he paid to kill his men came back their leader saying, "The deed is done" Kadaj then asked "has there been any weird occurrences happening lately?" Their leader stepped forward "A giant tower appeared in a small town. Turned the towers people mad" _Soul Edge_ Kadaj thought. "Where?" he asked. "Ostreinsberg" their leader replied. "Thank you," said Kadaj while raising his sword, then stabbing it into the ground. "What are you doing!" the leader demanded. Kadaj smiled "Isn't it obvious. I'm going to take your souls" "W…WHAT?" A moment later Red colored roots came from ground and pierced through the assassins, sucking out their souls and absorbing it into him. Soon there was nothing left in the bodies no blood, no muscle, just empty corpses. After Kadaj had his fill he walked out of the castle and headed to Ostreinsberg killing anyone in his way…

Black Winged Angel

Not only did a tower appear in Ostreinsberg, a giant orb of a mysterious power appeared as well. This Orb appeared in an underground cave far from Ostreinsberg. It also was containing something, a strong presence. It was a man or at least had the form of a man. It seemed like he was sleeping. Moments after the orb appeared the man awoke. The orb started to react. The ground was shaking, water was boiling pillars in the cave started to break apart. The orb finally broke the man fell onto the only piece of rock in the water. The man did not look like he was from this world. He was wearing a Red Leather Trench coat with red leather gloves, a dark brown shirt that covered his neck, black leather pants, very dark brown boots, black shoulder guards with a white trim. He had straight brown hair and bright green eyes. His sword, which was tucked away in his coat, was a red bladed Broadsword with rapier-styled basket hilt. "What awoke me from my slumber?" he asked. He started to look around know something was wrong. "This is not my world," he stated. He looked up to the giant crack in the ceiling of the cave. "That looks like to only way out," he said. With his left arm he touched his head, then through his arm to the left, revealing a large black-feathered wing on his left side. "I must find out what brought me here," and then he flew off into the unknown.

Later he found a small Japanese settlement and decided to land. Once he landed his wing disappeared. None of the towns' people noticed his arrival till he asked a shop owner where he was. "Your in Europe kid, how do you not know that?" the shopkeeper said. "It's a long story," he said. "You don't look like your from around here," the shopkeeper said "Where you from?" "A far away place," said the stranger. "Oh, well it looks like it. I've never seen someone dressed like you before," stated the shopkeeper. "It's Uniform," the stranger said. "Uniform?" said the shopkeeper "You in an army or something?" "Not really," said the stranger. "Hmmmm, ok, if you say so," said the shopkeeper "So why are you here anyway?" asked the shopkeeper. "I don't know exactly," said the Stranger " Has there been any strange occurrences lately?" "Well people have been talking about a tower appearing in Ostreinsberg," said the shopkeeper. "Ostreinsberg, where is it located?" asked the Stranger. "Wow kid, you really aren't from around here," stated the shopkeeper "Well it's about twenty to thirty kilometers to the north. "Ok thank you," said the Stranger as he started to walk off. "Hey! Wait! Don't tell my your actually planning on going there!" said the Shopkeeper. "Yes I am, why?" asked the Stranger. "Because everyone their turn into blood thirsty fiends! It's no safe!" the Shopkeeper told the Stranger. "I think I can manage," said the Stranger. At that moment Bandits came into town ravaging everything in their path. Once they got to the Stranger they stopped and their leader said, "Well, well, well look what we have here, he's not from this town is he?" "N…no h…he's not," said the Shopkeeper in a fearful voice. "Well Stranger are you going to be smart and give us all you have so you can live?" ask their Leader. "Hmpth, pathetic," replied the Stranger. "What was that!" yelled the leader "That's it!" they got off their horse and charge at the Stranger, who only smiled and brought out his sword. The Stranger took out the bandits with ease. "That was amazing!" said the Shopkeeper. "Hmm, how so?" asked the Stranger. "Those Bandits have been harassing us for a long time," said the Shopkeeper "but now you took care of them, if there's anything this village can do just ask me," stated the Shopkeeper, who was also the village chief. "No thank you" said the Stranger as he started to walk, but then his stomach made a loud noise stating he was hungry. "I think there is," stated the Shopkeeper…


End file.
